


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara, Tommy, and a bed.This is a fic that was inspired by a conversation in the comments section of my last offering, concerning the bedroom scene between Tommy and Helen Mk III during the episode 'Chinese Walls', and how writers have used that scene ('sans Helen') for their own works.The two people involved know who they are... and as I have gifted this fic to them, you all will know too!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts), [BerenaRoseWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Wandering into the bedroom, my gazed settled on Tommy sprawled out on the bed; his hair tousled, a gentle smile on his face. Worrying my bottom lip, my eyes tracked lower, devouring the sight before me, fighting the overwhelming urge to rip off my clothes and jump him. The man exuded an irresistible sexuality that should be illegal.

His eyes fluttered open, his smile growing wider.

“Hello you.”

The gravelly tone of his voice went straight to parts of me a voice had no business going. My knees threatened to give way, while desire pulsed between my legs. Reaching out, I steadied myself with one hand on the dressing table, praying to any available deity to somehow help me fight my basest impulses.

He rolled onto his back, the sheet barely covering his groin. I tried not to stare at what was almost hidden beneath the high-count Egyptian cotton. Forcing my gaze upward, our eyes locked. I swallowed deeply.

“Are you sure you have to go into the office?”

I was surprised when my voice cooperated with me. “Sadly yes, Evans would be highly suspicious if we both took the day off.”

He stretched languidly, the action reminding me of graceful yet deadly big cat. My desire cranked up a notch as the fabric at his waist shifted even lower.

“Are you really sure?”

This man was testing my willpower to its very limits, and there was still no assistance forthcoming from on high.

“Yes, I am.”

“You don’t sound sure.” 

“Lead me not into temptation.” I muttered through gritted teeth.

He sat up and patted the mattress next to him, the sheet falling away completely, revealing just how much he wanted me. My mouth went dry. 

“You know, if we were to hand in our notice, we wouldn’t have to worry about alarm clocks and bosses. We could spend all day, every day, together, in bed, making love.”

Shakely, I moved to his side, my self-control having departed for places unknown. He tugged me down on top of him, and somehow, I ended up with my legs straddling his thighs.

“Shall I take that as a yes?”

“You’re a very hard man to resist Thomas Lynley.”

“I don’t know why you even bother trying.”


End file.
